Love is Worth the Wait
by bnutter
Summary: This is a one shot based on what it could have been if Bella and Carlisle had mated instead of Bella and Edward. It starts by explaining from the beginning of each persons story and goes up through to Bella's almost accident with Tyler Crowely's van at school that lands her at the hospital when she first meets Carlisle.


Love Is Worth The Wait

By Brittlyn Nutter

~~~Carlisle's PoV~~~

Life can be rough at times. A lesson I learned the hard way not long after I was turned. Living in London in the 1600s was difficult. In part because of the lack of technology, the justice system, and ways to prove one's innocence or guilt. The first time I had ever seen a vampire in my life, I ended up being turned, by the vampire I was hunting. Taking over the "family business" from my father, who was an Anglican Pastor. When we found this vampire, he looked crazed. When he came out of hiding, he watched everyone then he attacked was his first victim. I thought he had drained all my blood from me. Before he could finish, some of the other people came at him screaming and holding torches.

When he was confronted with the angry mob, he fled. Leaving me alone to face the unknown I had enough energy left to crawl nearby potato cellar to hide in. The burning sensation I felt in my body felt like someone had lit me on fire. It took everything I had to not scream. Everything in me wanted to scream, but I couldn't be found. Or I'd be killed. A friend who found me or not.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, the burning stopped. I made my way out of the potatoes. Standing outside, everything seemed new to me. I could see, hear, and smell better. As I walked by a window, shocked when I first saw my reflection. There was an obvious difference in how I looked. I was much paler than I should have been and my eyes were a crimson red.

Deciding it'd be best if I left while there was still a chance. One last look towards my former home, I ran off into the woods. Overwhelmed by emotions, knowing I could never go back home because my father would try to kill me. So it was best if I just died all myself. There were dozens upon dozens of different ways that I tried to die, but none of them worked. I had become indestructible as far as I could tell. I eventually got hungry. I battled within myself for months how to feed. While walking in the country, I decided to drain a few nearby deer. It had an amazing flavor. This is how I figured out that I could start living off of animals for a diet.

After a time, I decided to become a doctor. Realizing, I wanted to help people, trying to save whoever needed to be saved. Help those that need helping. Having to travel every few years was a big part of my plan.. It was great to work and it made me feel like I could make a difference and meet great people. Over the years, I have traveled to many different places throughout the world. Making several friends and leaving legions of myself behind.

I eventually made it to America, where I felt more needed than ever. Eventually, starting my own family there. It started with a boy named Edward, whose mother begged me to save him. Then came two young ladies, one named Esme, the other, Rosalie. Rosalie found her mate in a young man named Emmett. They all became a part of my family. I was thankful to have each of them and help them however I can.

Several years later, we had two surprise guests show up at our door. Their names were Alice and her mate, Jasper. Alice had greeted us all by name. At first, it was odd, but she was able to explain everything. Including that Alice had could see me meeting my mate. A young lady I was meant to be with, but it would be several years before it happened.

I was skeptical at first but willing to wait. Having waited this long, wondering if it'd ever really happened for me. It had to be only a matter of time before it happened. I looked around at everyone and how they had mated. Rosalie has Emmett. Alice has Jasper. Even Esme had Edward. I was the only left who hadn't found their other half yet.

A human lifetime later, we had moved back to Washington State to live in the small town of Forks. I had become a well-respected and loved doctor in town. Most of the female nurses had made their intentions known. They wanted to be a doctor's wife. I only had eyes for my coming mate, wherever she was. I had been working at the hospital for a few years when the day finally came. I was called into the emergency room to check on a couple of kids, who were both involved in an accident. I walked down, prepared for the worst. I was told that one of the kids that were brought in as Chief Swan's daughter. I looked at her first.

"I heard the chief's daughter was in," I said with a smile.

Charlie turned to look at me. He was upset.

"Yeah, I'm glad it's you checking up on Bella. Thanks, Dr. Cullen." Charlie said.

"It's no problem. So how are we feeling Bella?" I asked, checking her clipboard.

I looked up at her when she didn't respond. What I saw was her blushing bright red, looking at the floor as she did. She was holding back a smile.

"Bells? What's wrong?" Charlie asked her.

"Nothing, Dad. I'm fine. I don't think anything is wrong." Bella said.

When our eyes met, they locked for a moment. I knew then and there that she was the one I was meant to be with. I'd do whatever I could to help this young lady and make her mine. I knew Charlie would have a hard time accepting this at first, but it was easy to tell that Bella felt the same way about me that I did about her.

"Well let's just make sure first," I told her with a smile.

She blushed and smiled back at me. Her heart was beating out of control.

"Okay." She said, looking at me with pure love.

It was finally time for us to be happy together. This love was worth the wait. The start of my happily ever after.

~~~Bella's PoV~~~

For me, sunny and warm places were the place to be. Being out in the heat whenever and wherever you wanted. It was something anyone could easily become accustomed to without trying. I certainly have come to love the sun and heat. Unfortunately, this chapter of my life was coming to an end, for a little while at least.

I was moving in with my dad, Charlie. While my mom, Renee, and her husband Phil traveled for his baseball career as a player. Moving back to Forks, Washington wasn't the most ideal situation for me, but I was willing to do it for mom. She needed to be with Phil and I didn't want to slow them down. Plus it would be good for me to get to spend some "quality" time with dad.

I hated the cloudy skies and rain that was constantly looming over Forks. There thankfully wasn't much to talk about on the way to Charlie's house. I knew that there probably wouldn't be, but it didn't bother either of us all that much. We both liked the silence that it provided us with. It was better than mom trying to fill in the silence.

The day after getting settled in, it was back to school time. Most of these kids I hadn't seen since the last time I was here. For the next year and a half, I was going to have to get to know them and attempt to have friends. Which is funny since I didn't have many in Phoenix. Walking around with several people trying to get to know me. There was Eric, Angela, Jessica, and Mike. They all seemed to ask a thousand questions each.

I sat with them at lunch, wondering if I'd be able to remember all their names. It might take a couple of days for me to get used to everyone Hoped it wouldn't be necessary for me to remember their names.

Several weeks later, I was standing out by my truck in the school parking lot I was facing away from everyone, trying to ignore everyone. It was slick out because of the threat of black ice. As I stood by my truck, I heard the screeching sound of tires. I turned to see a van skidding towards me. Frozen with fear, knowing that I was going to be crushed. In a matter of seconds, I was lying on the cold pavement. I was disoriented and unsure of what had happened. The next thing I knew, the people surrounding me. Everyone screaming my name, asking what had happened, and if I were okay. I couldn't answer, wondering how I had avoided being hurt or crushed. There was a dent in the side of the van. Was it shaped like a hand? Or maybe it was in my head? I wasn't sure.

Sometime later, I was sitting on a bed in the emergency room. I was trying to think more clearly. I still didn't remember much about what had happened. I just wanted to get out of here. It was embarrassing to have Tyler apologizing so much to me. He was the driver of the van that went out of control. I told him that it wasn't necessary to apologize, to deaf ears.

That's when a doctor walked in. He was tall, blonde and quite possibly the most handsome man I'd ever seen. He seemed young and couldn't have been more than twenty-three. Maybe he had surgery done to keep himself looking so young. I couldn't be sure though.

"I heard the chief's daughter was in." He said with a smile.

I watched him for a moment, stunned at how gorgeous he was. Then my attention went to dad. He wasn't happy with me nearly being killed. I was a magnet for danger. For all we knew, I could be struck down by lightning at this very moment.

"Yeah, I'm glad it's you checking up on Bella. Thanks, Dr. Cullen." Charlie said.

"It's no problem. So how are we feeling Bella?" He asked, checking my clipboard.

I didn't answer at first. I blushed a deep red. My thoughts about this older man were romantic. I don't know what is wrong with me. Knowing Charlie wouldn't approve of whatever this is, but not even really caring.

"I'm fine I guess. No damage that can't be passed off as me falling." I told Dr. Cullen.

"Well let's just make sure first." He told me with a smile.

I blushed, feeling my heart start to beat wildly at the idea of him touching me. It wasn't anything more than him just making sure that I was ok. It was just something I wanted to happen no matter what kind of touch it was.

"Okay," I said, looking at him with pure love.


End file.
